


I Owe You A Favour

by justdumbanddead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor/Photographer, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Hate Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: Tooru Oikawa was running late. Horribly late. Not that he cared, any photographer would be honored to work with him. Even just one good picture with a worldwide superstar can easily get you rich. So, it’s easy to say he was very surprised when he walked into the lobby to find a ridiculously attractive, yet awfully angry man.-----Actor x Photographer Au-swearing, sexual, hate sex-all consensual, aged-up!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	I Owe You A Favour

Tooru Oikawa was running late. Horribly late. Not that he cared, any photographer would be honored to work with him. Even just one good picture with a worldwide superstar can easily get you rich. So, it’s easy to say he was very surprised when he walked into the lobby to find a ridiculously attractive, yet awfully angry man. 

“Where the hell were you? Our session started an hour ago!” Hajime Iwaizumi’s braying screams made lots of heads look up.

“Jeez, have you never heard of being fashionably late?” Oikawa, as always, quickly dismissed his aggression. 

“Holy fuck, who do you think you are?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you know that.” The actor leaned in, only to immediately get pushed away by the chest. He could feel small sparks flow through the point of contact. By now, lots of people had gathered and some started taking photos. 

“Whatever, I’m going now. I don’t have time for this.” Iwaizumi stormed towards the end of the lobby, bag with camera in hand. 

“Wait. I’m sorry.” Oikawa would’ve rolled his eyes, but all the phones recording made him careful. 

“Sure.” Iwaizumi continued walking, the deadpan in his voice was very clear. 

“Please take a few photos, I’ll give you a favour, any favour.” The actor tried desperately to fix the situation, the idea of being publicly humiliated becoming more and more fixated in his mind. 

“Is that so?” That promise made the photographer stop in his tracks. And suddenly Oikawa grew very concerned, and somewhat excited. 

“Why, of course. I would never back down on a promise.” He turned to the phones and winked. 

“Fine, follow me then. And hurry this time.” The dark brunette didn’t turn, but started hurriedly walking out. Oikawa had to run to catch up, but eventually settled at his side, walking down the bustling city street together. 

\---

“You are honestly so annoying.”

“What did I do now?” Oikawa asked, turning into a different pose. They had been shooting at Iwaizumi’s studio for about 30 minutes and it was growing dark outside. 

“It’s so obvious you’re an asshole, only appeasing the public and loving the fame. Arrogant dumbass.”

“Why so mean?” Oikawa made a pouty. “Plus, it’s not my fault they believe me.” He shrugged, but quickly turned to another pose. 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about.” A long silence, but was eventually broken by the actor.

“So, what favor do you want?” He suggestively bit his lip, trying not to come across as too desperate. Either, Iwaizumi didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“You were serious about that?”

“I said I never lie.”

“But you said that in front of the cameras, which means it didn’t mean shit.” 

“Well, I did mean it.” Oikawa wanted so bad to prove him wrong, list all the honorable reasons why he was a public figure, but he detected it would only make the photographer more angry. 

\---

“It’s been forever!” The light brunette whined. It was now almost 7:00, meaning they’d been taking pictures for 3 hours.

“Calm down drama queen. How many times do you think you need to say that before we stop?”

“Let’s just go! I’m bored!”

“Jesus Christ, fine.” The photographer put his camera down and cleaned the lenses. “You really are a brat.”

“Oh yeah?~”

“And a desperate one at that.” 

“Excuse me?!” Oikawa walked closer. “You know, I have very valid reasons for what I do. You don’t know me!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’d like to cash in my favour.” Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes. 

“What?!” The actor had expected a fight or to tell his tragic backstory, but instead he only got passive anger.

“Yeah. I’d like you to shut up.”

“Uh! Make me!” Oikawa hadn’t meant for it to come out so cliche, but it really was a spur of the moment. And within a split second, the photographer aggressively surged forward and smashed their lips together. It caught the actor off-guard, and all he could do was wrap his hands around Iwaizumi’s head before he found the taller man’s tongue forcing his mouth open.

Oikawa was backed against the wall with the photographer’s hands tightening around his waist in a bruising grip. He moaned loudly into the kiss.

“God, even like this you’re still loud.” Iwaizumi pulled away, but left the actor not enough time to even scoff as he attacked his neck. Kisses turned into marks and even if Oikawa could get a single noise out of his mouth that wasn’t a moan, he wouldn’t complain. “You’re so needy. I don’t mind though.” The dark brunette pulled back and admired his work, a beautifully flushed out bratty superstar covered in hickies and bite marks. The smaller male’s shirt was already hiked up slightly, and it made the photographer ache to see more. “Won’t need these.” He smirked as he stripped off the tie, followed by the already buttoned down dress shirt. He lost his patience half-way through and just ripped it apart.

“Hey! That was expensive!” Oikawa couldn’t help being slightly turned on by the aggressive movements and Iwaizumi’s grin exposed that he knew that too. Nevertheless, the smaller man wouldn’t let him have all the fun. As Iwaizumi unbuttoned his dress pants, the actor leaned forward so their bodies pushed together. He wrapped his hands around the taller man’s shoulders and traveled down, feeling the strong back muscles. He pulled at the back of his shirt. “You’re not doing very good at shutting me up.” 

“Get on your knees.” Iwaizumi tossed aside his shirt and watched with fiery eyes as Oikawa kneeled on the carpeted floor. “I’ll make you choke you brat.” The smaller man immediately went red in the face at the comment. He didn’t expect him to be provoked so easily, not that he was complaining. The sight of the photographer unbuckling his belt in combination with the obvious bulge exposed as soon as his jeans were pulled down made Oikawa even more flustered. “Go on.”

The smaller man moved forward and licked the tip of the wet underwear. His hands worked automatically, pulling down the black boxers to expose a length that made even Oikawa gape, and he’d had his fair share of male lovers. His tongue licked a strip up Iwaizumi’s member, who let out a rough growl, which only encouraged the actor further. After a few more minutes or teasing, the photographer eventually just tangled his fingers in Oikawa’s hair and pushed him forward. His gag reflex was already pretty worn down, but he was caught off guard. “Told you... I-I’d make you..fuck- choke.” Iwaizumi bragged between breathy moans. He then yanked the smaller man back up to him by the hair, causing him to let out a yelp. “Do you want more?”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up.” 

“I fucking hate you.” Iwaizumi turned Oikawa around and leaned him over his desk. He worked quickly to take off his pants and leaned back forward to whisper in his ear. “In all seriousness…”

“Yes.” Oikawa interrupted and Iwaizumi quickly slapped his ass. “Ah! Iwa~” 

“Jeez don’t say it like that, brat.” He moved three fingers forward to the lighter brunette’s mouth. He didn’t need to explain, as Oikawa instinctively took them into his mouth. “Hmm, such a pretty slut for me.” The actor’s eyes grew wide while the photographer traced circles into the tense back muscles. Yet, he didn’t mind the new nickname. Once Iwaizumi was satisfied with the state of his fingers, he pulled them out and placed one at Oikawa’s entrance. 

First tracing the muscles a few times, he listened to Oikawa’s whines while teasing. He was however, quickly shut up, as the taller man pushed in the front of one of his fingers. He was antagonising slow, always leaving enough time for the actor to adjust. After a few minutes, he began to thrust all of them in at a steady rhythm, trying different angles to find the spot that would make the man under him scream. 

“Ah! Fu-fuck!” 

“Found it~” Iwaizumi whispered, satisfied with himself as he trailed more kisses down Oikawa’s back and moving his hand quicker and quicker. 

“Shit, I-I’m… gonna c-cum.” The words made the dark brunette slow down, back to his painfully deliberate pace. 

“Not yet, brat.” He pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand. He pulled a condom out of the jacket he had tossed aside many hours earlier. After putting on the condom and covering his hard member to the best of his ability, he aligned himself with Oikawa’s hole. He pushed forward slowly, knowing that it would hurt at first. The light brunette knew this as well, but found himself actually enjoying the stinging mixed with the feeling of being so perfectly full. 

After some adjustment time, Oikawa whispered, “Ready.” And Iwaizumi started a slow rhythm pushing in and out. The taller man leaned forward to leave more kisses on the actor’s neck and then moved his hands down to his waist. He started to quicken, relishing the feeling of being so surrounded by the pretty man underneath him. “More.”

“Really, you want more? Okay then.” Iwaizumi smirked and used one hand to tug Oikawa’s hair again, his other hand busy pushing the smaller man back onto himself. “God, you're my little bitch, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.” The actor whimpered in-between rough thrusts.

“Say it.”

“I-I’m your bitch, Iwa-Chan.” 

“Good boy.” He practically purred as he quickened his pace once more. Both were out of breath at this point, but neither cared enough to stop, drunk on the ecstasy of the feeling. Iwaizumi started angling differently again, searching for that familiar spot. And he knew he found it when he heard the loud screams of the actor.

“Ah! Fuck! Ri-right there!” He yelled, no more restraint in his voice. Iwaizumi wasted no time in hitting Oikawa’s prostate again and again. The smaller man’s legs had started to shake harshly, and he would’ve collapsed if he hadn’t been bent over the desk. “I-I’m gonna…”

“Me too. Brat.” Iwaizumi said one last time through gritted teeth before finishing buried deep inside Oikawa, who came right afterwards. The white ribbons painted the luckily clear desk and his own stomach.

They stayed like that for a few long moments, listening to each other's heavy breaths before Iwaizumi pulled out. He threw away the condom and wiped the desk and Oikawa clean with a few tissues. He then pulled the actor down next to him on the couch and let him nuzzle into the crook of his neck. The last thing he did before passing out was pulling a knitted blanket over them and kissing him on the forehead. 

“I guess I owe you a favour now.”

**Author's Note:**

> so umm... i wrote that. lovely.  
> lmk if you want me to write anything else :)  
> anyway hope you enjoyed ittt~
> 
> -mercury


End file.
